I Do Cherish You
by Uchiha Itachi - Uchiha Mika
Summary: Sasuke after being back from killing both Orochimaru & his brother, he can't stop thinking about Sakura & how she acts different from her old fangirly self. Now he wants Sakura to know how much he cherishes her more than she'll ever know. Oneshot. SasuSak


**I Do Cherish You**

After being gone to Otokagure for about 8 years along killing Orochimaru and his brother Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke was back at his hometown of Konohakagure at the age of 20. He was welcomed back to his hometown with the lenient probation of being suspended for 10 months with the ANBU guarding him 24/7 and with only C-D rank missions only. His probation was lighter than he expected since the new Hokage is Uzumaki Naruto and he put forward to the council that he, Uchiha Sasuke has killed the two most notorious S-rank criminal for Konoha. When he came back to Konoha everyone was still a bit suspicious of him but as time went on he prove the citizen of Konoha that he will not leave the village again unless it was for missions.

_Flashback_

'_Oi Kotetsu,' there is someone walking towards the village gate said Izumo the Chuunin ninja. Get Hokage-sama here because I think he will want to welcome this shinobi with a kick up his ass laugh Izumo._

'_Hai…hai… I'll go get Hokage-sama now! Kotetsu lazily said._

_At the Hokage Tower_

'_Hokage-sama!!' said Kotetsu._

'_Nande yo Kotetsu?' Naruto said._

'_There is someone you may want to see at the village gates, Hokage-sama.'_

'_And who might that be?'_

'_Izumo and I thinks its your former teammate, Uchiha Sasuke.'_

'_Sasuke-teme?' you came back huh?, thought Naruto._

_Alright, lead the way Kotetsu. _

_Hai Hokage-sama._

_At the Village Gates_

'_Just wait here for Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke.' Izumo instructed_

'_Hn'…_

_Hokage-sama… alright Izumo, Kotetsu._

'_Uchiha Sasuke-teme.' Welcome back. Said Naruto_

'_Hn…dobe'. Typical Sasuke ne,?_

'_Come to the Hokage Tower and we'll talk there about your probation.'_

_Is that THE Uchiha Sasuke. He's back._

_I can't believe that traitor is back._

_How do you think his former friends, teammates and sensei's will react to this._

'_Especially 'her'… these we're some of the villagers were gossiping about but Sasuke couldn't careless about it._

_So Sasuke-teme, how are you? Did you get to accomplish your revenge?_

'_Hn'…yes I did accomplish my revenge dobe and killed Orochimaru along the way._

_That's good at least I think that will help lighten your probation by presenting that on the council._

'_Aa…'_

_Dobe…how is Sakura?_

'_Sakura-chan??' she's alright but she's different now Sasuke. She's gone strong because her previous shisou was the Godaime herself, Tsunade-baa-chan. Laughed Naruto_

_Is she still the same with me? Does she still love me after all these years? Sasuke can't help but think._

_Well here we are Sasuke… __(AN: a little skip. I won't put the discussion about with the council)_

_Your probation consists of 10 months with the ANBU watching you and with only C-D rank missions._

'_Hn'._

_End of flashback_

Sasuke was lying on his bed thinking about how he didn't see Sakura always during he's probation but as he was always hearing from the villagers that she was always busy with the hospital since she was the head medic-nin. Sometimes when they passed by each other in the market Sakura would only say hello and ask how Sasuke is after being back and he can't help but feel that it was different somehow and he can't shake off the feeling in the pit of his stomach even though he has no idea of what it was. It wasn't the same as she was when she was a twelve year old Genin always chasing and asking 'Sasuke-kun' for dates at Ichiraku. During he's probation which has finished and he's back on this missions, he was always thinking of Sakura of how she has matured, and become as beautiful as ever and has definitely become strong and powerful. Also, he kept on thinking how she would smile although its not as the same as before, her emerald orbs still sparkle but has lost most of it's shine and sometimes he can't always help but feel jealous of her 'fanboys' and all he wants to do is just burnt them into crisp with the help of his Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu. All of a sudden he realised what he was feeling and why he keep on thinking those thoughts. He, the ice cube of Konoha Uchiha Sasuke is in love with the cherry blossom of Konoha Haruno Sakura. So now with this new found development, Sasuke thought it was nice to go out for a night walk around the village just to get some air.

_All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me_

As Sasuke was walking down the path of the village he started thinking again about Sakura, of all the things she did for him and the unrequited love she has given all those years ago and as her emerald orbs gazes at his stoic and expressionless onyx eyes, he can she all the longing she feels for him and he thought that all he ever needed was right in front of him in Sakura's eyes and Sasuke was too stupid and blind to notice it since he was so caught up with training and revenge. Sasuke keeps on walking and stops suddenly since he felt that he was not alone. He notices that he was on the path where he took by leaving the village and he can see a silhouette sitting on a familiar stone bench… 'Sakura'… Sasuke thought.

_  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I  
_

That night Sakura also couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk since she kept on talking and sometimes arguing with her Inner-self. She kept on thinking how Sasuke still seems cold but has changed over the years since he's been gone. **Well what do you expect Saku-chan, he's achieved he's goal of avenging his clan so at least he will relief like a big weight was off his shoulders. **Yeah, I guess your right. **Too damn I'm right but I have a question for you…** what is it? **Do you still love or still in love with Uchiha Sasuke?? **To answer your question Inner, I don't think I can ever stop loving that man because he's Sasuke. Although we've tried to stop loving him we just can't by trying to go on dates with different guys they can't just compare because my…no _**our heart still and we'll always belong to Uchiha Sasuke.**_** Okay Saku-chan I know your feeling but we should get back to reality since the man of your dreams is just right there sitting next to you. **Huh?

_Chorus  
I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do  
_

Sakura…

Sasuke-kun… then she gives one of her breathtaking smiles for Sasuke.

Sakura… I want to tell you that I'm sorry for everything that I have put you through and for being a jerk when we were still Genins… and I'm just really really sorry.

Sasuke-kun, you coming back safe was the best thing I could have ever hoped for and I'm glad that you did come back to us…

Sakura, there is something else I want to ask you?...

Yeah? What is it?? Sakura said with hope laced in her voice while gazing at Sasuke with love and longing she felt for him.

Do…do you by any chance want to go out with me and be my girlfriend??

She gasped… and what she did surprised both her and Sasuke. Sakura gave Sasuke and bone-crushing hug with her smiles and said… 'Yes, I would love to go out and be your girlfriend Sasuke-kun'.

Sasuke leaned forward along with Sakura their breaths mingling with each other and then captured her lips with al of his passion and love pouring on this first kiss that they have shared together. They made out for a couple of minutes until the need of air is necessarily needed, breaths still ragged but they managed to say what they were longing to hear from each other all their life.

Sakura, Aishiteru.

Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun.

_  
In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Till that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart  
'Till my dying day  
_

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura have been inseparable since the night they confessed to each. They were always going on dates and Sasuke proving he loves Sakura by being there for her when she needs him and her when he needs her when his inner demons will disturb him from time to time. Sakura felt like she has never been more happier in her entire life now that she's spending it all with Sasuke. They are now living together and even more happier than before. They have all common couples have which are arguments but they always get through them together and this brings them even closer and it proves that their relationship is stronger than ever before. Now they are on their three year anniversary, Sasuke has got something special planned for _his_ Sakura.

_Chorus repeat_

Sasuke invited all their friends and senseis to a dinner at the Uchiha Manor where he will put he's surprised for his Sakura. While having dinner everyone was conversing and having a laugh with each other and then suddenly Sasuke stood up and tap his glass to get everyone's attention including his girlfriends'.

'Everyone tonight is a special night that I wanted to share with you all'. As you all know me and Sakura have been going out for the past three years and it has been the most wonderful of my entire life and it all thanks to Sakura. Sakura hearing this couldn't help but blush and Sasuke gave her one of his small rare smiles. So on this special occasion I wanted to say… turns toward Sakura… Happy three year anniversary Tenshi! You know that we have together through everything and people may say that I don't deserve you because I know and you know that but I'm just happy that you chose me but all these years of spending time with you, loving you and you loving me back it would just seems so dull without you in my life and I wouldn't want that because I need you Sakura and I want to wake up every morning seeing your beautiful face and smile. I don't care what the people may say but I want to know what your doing for the rest of your life Sakura? Said Sasuke his voice charged with passion. Sakura has tears welled up in her eyes and she couldn't comprehend any thoughts because of Sasuke what had asked on his next question.

_I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do_

So I'm asking you Haruno Sakura, will you marry me? Asked Sasuke feeling quite nervous although he kept his cool.

Sakura who has happy tears rolling from her eyes replied with full passion saying 'Yes, I will marry you Sasuke-kun'.

And each and every one of their friends cheered for them as Sasuke took Sakura in his arms saying…

I'm so lucky I have you. And Sakura I do and will cherish you forever.

Aishiteru, tenshi said Sasuke as he leaned forward and captured Sakura's lips with his. After they parted for air… Sakura replied with

I love you too, Sasuke-kun. Always have and always will.

With that the room erupted with cheers for them happy that they had found love with each other and they were and are happy together.

'_If your asking do I love you this much, I do' _Sasuke and Sakura whispered to each other.

**The End**

5

This is my first story so please be gentle. Please review so I can do improvements on my future stories. Arigato. Uchiha Mika-chan.


End file.
